In neutral lands (adapted version)
by elliexx14
Summary: This is carried on from Meero94, however the first two chapters I have changed in areas so they are not exactly the same. This is the journey Ash promised Meghan. The adventures of the Wyldwood unfold and the run into a couple things...
1. Chapter 1

**If you think that have read something like this before then that is because you have! Meero94 has let me continue with this story and allowed me to use their first two chapters. But, of course I will make adaptations to it so that it is not exactly the same.**

******I do not own anything of The Iron Fey Series**

**ENJOYYY!**

Once my feet hit the ground, I start untangling the silvery mess that is my hair with my hand and sight irritably, riding a glider may be fun but the affect it has on my long hair is disastrous! I free myself from the glider then turn around and order it to go back to the iron realm, where glitch can make better use of it.

Too busy trying (and failing) to untangle my hair to notice anything, I almost jump when I feel a strong set of arms encircling my waist. I struggle in them until after a moment my mind registers the familiarity of these arms, the roller coaster of emotions I feel each time they encircle me, and I feel myself being turned around to face _him,_my very own knight. Ash. Turning around in his arms I stare up at him.

Ash smiles down at me "Having a bad hair day, my queen?" he murmurs with amusement, and I'd have happily given him a clever retort if I wasn't trapped by his intense gaze. I draw closer to him, drowning in the amazing scent of frost that surrounds him, losing myself in his silver eyes, in which I can get lost and never return (maybe I don't want to), and at last my gaze drops to his mouth which is crocked to the side in a half smile.

I can't help but fight a smile myself.

Ash lowers his face till it's hovering a breath away from mine, "You know we aren't in the iron realm anymore," he starts "so unless you want us to spend the first day of our vacation fighting goblins, then I suggest we move" with me being the iron queen and all, you'd think I'd have more self control and draw back, instead I close the distance between Ash and I to rest my lips against his in a feather light kiss. Ash responds by tightening his protective grip around me and the pressure of his lips on mine increases. He makes me forget everything, which can also be a bad thing. But, it is hard to concentrate when all you see, smell and feel is him. It turns out, what I intended to be a fast kiss turns into something deep and heavy, and soon we're both gasping for breath.

Ash rests his forehead against mine "We really are going to end up as goblins' dinner" he says with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise" I answer and he chuckles, then he releases me and starts walking towards a tree ordering his glider to go back as well, "So where are we now?" I ask curiously.

"A little after the boundaries of the iron realm, the Wyldwood stretches ahead of us, it's just a short distance before we reach the lake" he reaches for my hand and we start our journey towards the lake.

A couple of years ago, Ash and I were fighting the false iron king to earn back our places in the Nevernever , back then Ash has promised to show the feary world to me as I've never seen it before and I agreed, but we didn't get a chance to go on without plans since I almost died afterwards and Ash had to go to the end of the world to retrieve his soul! Now however is our chance to make the long awaited journey. I've been quarrelling with Glitch over this for two years –which is how long I've been the iron queen- and each time the opportunity occurs, he comes up with something to keep me from coming "the truce between the courts is fragile now, your highness," he would say "if only you'd be patient for a little more. Then we can send you without having to worry about the unseelie court backstabbing us" and his argument would always work until last time he made the fatal mistake of defying Ash saying "the wyldwood is dangerous, your highness can't endanger the safety of the queen by taking her there unprotected"

Of course Ash's sword was drawn out in an instant and pointed to my first lieutenant's neck.

"Are you suggesting that Meghan isn't safe with me?" Ash growled and Glitch was shaking like a leaf

"Your majesty that's not what I meant," Glitch said with the faintest tremor in his voice, and I had to give him credit for having the guts to open his mouth with Ash looking so deadly,

"Ash," I move towards them and touch his arm "You know that's not what he meant," I murmur and I'm sure I'm telling the truth, because both Ash and Glitch have been nothing but respectful of each other all along.

Ash lowers his sword but he's still glaring at Glitch, so I'm not surprised when glitch sighs and stammers "Alright, if you insist you may go but as long as you tell me where you are going, my Queen"

I rush through my words before Ash can disagree "Of course, it's fair enough Glitch" I say and Ash shoots me a betrayed look. The harsh silver having a more liquid quality.

"So, can we go now?" I ask to both Ash and Glitch. Glitch nervously nods his head and Ash just smiles slightly. It's not just a smirk but a real smile this time. To be honest, it suits him better than the stoic expression he has normally.

I shake my head now at the memory, a smile tugging at my lips, whatever happened back then, Ash and I are here now and we're going to make this trip count for everything. Looking up at the place, I see we're almost to the lake and the scene ahead is nothing like what I anticipated.

Ahead of me I see a lake shimmering like a fine mirror, catching every glimpse of sun rays and reflecting them in all directions. I wonder what it looks like at night. But then again, night comes when it is ready in the NeverNever. Well, that is what my dear friend Robbie, I mean, Puck said anyway. Wherever the shimmering reflects you can see dancing patches of colour-which gives the place a feeling of festivity and happiness- and as I take in the rest of the place I see that the lake has a clearing around it, in which exotic flowers bloom in lovely patches on the ground, and the flowers are alive! Or at least that's what you'd think until you realize that the movement you eyes catch isn't the flowers' but a tiny creature that seems to live in them. Something that I have still got to get used to.

I'm still trying to make out the creature's shape, when Ash's quiet whisper tickles my ear "Not bad for a first stop, huh?" I can hear the smile in his voice, so when I turn around and find him glaring in the direction of the lake I'm completely taken aback

"Ash! What's wrong?" I ask this and then I follow his gaze, and sure enough at the edge of the lake a tall figure is standing.

It takes me a moment to for me to take in the soft leather boots, green skinny jeans and brown hoodie, to make it to his face where I can see the familiar foxy grin, the playful green eyes and the tousled red hair that always mean danger and excitement aren't too far behind.

Robin GoodFellow …..Puck!

"Helloooooo, Love birds" he says with a sly grin.

**I would like to thank Meero94 again for letting me use her material.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is the second chapter from Meero94 and it ends on a cliffhanger (sorry spoiler alert). I hope that you like the changes I made and can't wait to let my imagination roam free on the third Chapter!**

******I do not own anything of The Iron Fey Series**

OK, so here is Puck, standing in front of me with a grin on his face. I should be happy right? But, I am more worried about Ash. Holding his hand, I turn to him

"I know you will hate what I am about to do but this is my friend, just remember I love you," I whisper, and take my chance as his face has a puzzled expression.

Not a moment later, I recover I fly towards my oldest friend and throw my arms around him while he lifts me up in a bear hug.

Puck has just put me down when I hit him on the arm, "Where the hell have you been?" I exclaim. Remembering to late what kind of nasties could hear my voice at this moment in time.

The last time I've seen Puck was two years ago! Back then I was dying in Ash's arms and Puck didn't even say a proper goodbye, afterwards he went with Ash to help him get a soul and vanished once they succeeded.

"You know, here and there, taking a rest from king pointy ears," he smiles sheepishly but I'm still not satisfied. I mean, he is my oldest friend but, he had deserted me.

Before I can utter a word, an icy voice shoots accusing daggers at Puck "What are you doing here Goodfellow?"

Ash. I guess he had finally got over the shock of what I had just done.

"Ah, ice boy," Puck starts with a sly grin. "Always happy to see me, huh?" It was hard to miss the sarcastic undertone.

Ash doesn't appreciate Puck's humour; his eyes are on me, and for the first time I notice that Puck is still holding me at arm's length with both of his hands at my shoulders. Not a good position to be in!

I quickly shrug Puck's hands off and take a step back. Puck just rolls his eyes, but Ash looks slightly more relaxed.

"I thought we were on good terms ice boy" Puck says with a smirk, but I swear I could detect hurt underneath.

"Maybe we are" Ash says with indifference "But, that doesn't mean I appreciate you imposing on my vacation"

Puck rolls his eyes again "I only wanted to see Meghan for a bit, ice boy" Puck shrugs "I won't bother you for long anyway, I have work of my own to do," I was just about to ask what but Ash beat me to it.

"What work? You haven't been to the court in two years!" Silver eyes once again as cold as the ice of his sword.

Puck opens his mouth to say something, but then his eyes dart to me and he casts Ash a meaningful look.

They seem to communicate something because Ash suddenly goes into tourism mode, "Meghan," Ash starts "Want to walk around? There are some beautiful exotic flowers here, even berries bushes"

"You _love_ berries," Puck volunteers, and I give them both suspicious looks. One moment they're arguing and the next agreeing that I should go and have a wander over to look at some berries! Though Puck is right, I do love them.

"Fine" I say with a shrug and start moving toward the lake but I notice that Ash is still standing.

"You're coming right?" I ask, they are really not helping themselves.

"hmm" he says, fake contemplating, he needs some acting lessons "In a minute," and turns back to Puck.

I stare at them both in disbelief as they move closer and start having a hushed conversation. I let out an exasperated sigh and then move closer to the lake. Men!

I'm being casted out of my own vacation and the realization angers me.

_Fine_, I think as my anger grows, _who needs two idiotic fey anyway._

I take two more steps and glance back to find both guys completely absorbed in their conversation. I don't want to head towards the lake anymore, so I veer right and think about having a wander of my own.

Which is never a good idea!

**So, more has changed in this chapter. I hope that you like it. This is my first piece of fanfiction so please review! Look out for the next chapter as the net one will be just me!**

**Thanks to all who have read already (even though there may not be that many) and please, please, please tell me what you think of my changes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here we go my first chapter all by myself! I hope that you guys like it! I think that this is OK but if you could review it that would be great as I could use some tips on how to improve. I am doing my English GCSE soon so if you could give a few pointers!**

**Thanks a bunch**

******I do not own anything of The Iron Fey Series**

**Elliexx14 **

**Meghan's POV**

My feet continue to pound the ground. Ash and Puck's voices have gotten louder and if I were closer I would say that they were shouting. But, I am still walking away from it all. I don't know why. I don't know anything anymore. All, I can hear is music... my favourite music. The steady beat makes my feet move with assurance. I let the music guide me through the dark bushes.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Yeah, night arrived around 15 minutes after I started to walk away from the two most important men in my life.

It is this thought that makes me come to a standstill. Well, that and the music stopped. What I thought was my favourite music has taken on an eerie quiet. I don't like it. All around is just dense forest.

I am in a clearing; trees form a wooden barrier all around me. So dense that I cannot see a path back to where I was. There wasn't anything around but trees and hedges. Shining like a huge pearl in the sky, the moon gives light in the clearing through the canopy of trees. I no longer feel like the Iron Queen. I feel at one with nature. Suddenly, I feel as if all the energy I had leaves me. No longer able to stand, I fall to the ground. What is happening to me? I had so much energy before and I come to here and stop?

I remember listening to the sounds of Ash and Puck having a row but how long ago was that? This is the last thing I think before I have a moment of double vision then everything goes back.

**Ash's POV**

"Do you really think that it was the best decision to bring her out here?" Questioned Puck. "Because if it were up to me, she would still at that castle!" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Listen Goodfellow, she wanted to come with me and I was more than happy to go with her. WE made the decision together. Why? Because we love each other," A smirk escapes my lips as I see the pain register on his face. Do I feel bad? Kind of. Oh Meghan, what have you done to me?

It is now that I realise just how silent it is, how have I missed that sheen of silvery blonde hair. Subconsciously, I draw my sword and my stoic expression cracks for a millisecond. Immediately, I return my mask of expressionlessness. I can't show that Meghan is a weakness to me. Well, she is much more than a weakness. If she is lost I will never stop until I find her.

**Meghan POV**

The rustling in the bushes was getting louder now. I don't know why I do this, but my body was more flight than fight right now. All around are trees, tall trees, trees tall enough to ensure I won't be in much danger... Without thinking about it a second longer, I climb. It's not as if I haven't done this before. Before all of this happened, Robbie and me used to climb them all the time and have races to see who could get to the top first. I always won. Soon, I am high enough so that the leaves hide me well. Thank god I decided to wear black! I can see through the branches enough to make out three satyrs emerge from the dark bushes. They are looking around a lot. Probably looking for me. I wasn't exactly quiet. Sniffing the air they begin to shake the trees. Their hoof scraping the ground in anger as their search is, at the moment, in vain. I remember the first time I was hunted by these insolent creatures. Ash had rescued me; I remember what the satyr had said... "I'm am sorry Prince Ash, we didn't know she had been claimed,"

Ash had saved me from being raped; it is only because of him I am here right now. Well, actually I am in this tree because of my stupid actions. Why did I run? What was to become of me? WHY WAS I SO STUPID!

They were dangerously close now. Two trees away to be precise.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," said the first one softly. It was smooth, trustworthy and masculine. But I wasn't falling for it. I just shut my eyes tightly and hoping to stick it out until Ash found me.

"As, if she will come out for us Flidias!" yelled another.

"Shut up, Gwydion," hissed 'Flidias'.

"Guys, both of you shut up," the last warned. "I found her!" My eyes shot open. Oh. Dear. God!

All three growled hungrily. And shook the tree, I screamed as my whole world came crashing down and I landed on my back. Winded, I tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"What's the problem sweetheart, are you hurt?" One the one who I thought was Gwydion's voice was etched with worry. I knew better than to think it was real.

"No, I-I was just leaving, now," I stammered. So much for being brave and stoic. They all just smiled and held out their hands to help me up but I judged edged back clumsily until I was backed against the thick trunk of a tree.

"Don't lie to us, we can help you," soothed Flidias. Reaching out to stroke my hair, I slapped his hand away. Now I wasn't busy trying to get my bearings, I could get a good look at them. I took in a shaky breath. Their horns were gone, replaced by thick locks of dark hair and their goat legs were replaced by tall, lean and athletic ones. All had bright blue eyes, and all looked very hungry. My heart thundered in my chest and Goosebumps began to show themselves on my skin. One gave a sly, wolfish grin.

"Would you like to dance?" He said, holding out his hand gracefully. I whacked it away and leered at him. "I guess not, shame, you look like you can," His flattery was getting him nowhere. Please Ash, come for me soon.

**Ash POV**

Ice Sword unsheathed I home in on my hunter's senses. In the distance, 2.5 miles away, I heard a rustling of trees. I look up to see that in the same distance I see that the trees are being moved. I bet anything that is where my Meghan is. I have to save her.

"Come on, I know where she is!" I yell. I am in such a rush, I almost miss Puck's "Of course _you_ do,".

Normally, I would react to it and lunge for him; but, Meghan is more important. If she goes, well, I don't know what I would do. I have never said this to anyone but, she is the only reason I want to keep living. She is everything to me. Shoving through the thorns and brambles, my sword is grabbed by the roots. Reluctantly, I sheath it. Only to withdraw it again 5 seconds later. I was going to save Meghan, even if I died trying.

**So I hope you like it... cliffhanger right? Yeah, be ready for a lot of those. Haha! So, say 5 reviews and I give you Chapter 4. I just want to thank those of you who reviewed those chapters that I have done so far. BUT REMEMBER! Meero94 allowed me to use her ideas. This was first one where my mind was able to run free so please tell me what you thought. **

**Thank you readers! **

**Elliexx14**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is chapter 4 of the story in neutral lands. I think that it could have been better and I am still trying to think where I am going to go with this. But I think I've got this one. I am trying to make it long as so far my last three were quite short so here we go...**

**P.s I don't own anything of The Iron Fey Series**

**Chapter 4 **

**Meghan POV**

I could see in their eyes that they were growing impatient; soon they would just drag me into a circle and make me dance till I was exhausted. Well, maybe I would have fun... _MEGHAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?_ Suddenly, I felt drained as if my limbs were in no shape to move, like they weren't there at all. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Ahh, sleep, so peaceful and painless. Relaxing. This music was helping.

_WAIT, MUSIC!_

Snapping my eyes open, I gazed in horror as Flidias played his flute. The wistful melody lulled my brain into mush mode. Quicken the pace; I started to feel very much awake. Against my will, my legs and arms started to move with the music. Whimpering, I stared at the hungry expressions on their faces. A fire burst into life in the middle of the clearing and I started to move towards it. It was so tantalizingly warm against my cold skin. A breeze picked up and the flames licked my skin. I thought it would have burned my skin but, instead they just warmed my skin to a comfortable temperature. Like when you are cold and someone puts a hot water bottle in your bed. Perfect.

"Dance for us, we can join in and we will all have fun!" suggested Gwydion. Nothing sounded better right now. Still in m trance I started to sway with the flute. Out of nowhere Gwydion started playing the fiddle. The one with no name gently took my hand and we twirled around the fire.

"What is your name?" I asked gently as the music's pace quickened still.

"My name is Jarlath, Miss," he smiled; it was the same smile that someone I knew always gave me. It was a rare thing with him, oh what was his name? I can't think over this music. The name, what is his name?

**Ash POV**

"Slow down Ice-Boy, jeez I haven't seen you this quick since you almost caught that golden stag," Panted Puck. I was not in the mood for his insolence. I had to find Meghan. I needed to see her and know she was OK.

Suddenly, I heard eerie music in the breeze. A chill ran through my spine as I pictured the grotesque creature that was the Satyr. I felt sorry for the poor soul that was the victim. Hitting me like a tree, I realised just who that poor soul was. Meghan. My Meghan was being forced to dance against her will until she was raped and eventually dead. As if I couldn't travel any faster, I sprinted towards the sound. My boots crashing against the soft damp ground of the Wyldwood. The same wood where anything could happen. Night had decided to fall and the stars began to shine. I didn't care what the stupid stars looked like. Anyway, they remind me too much of Meghan. Using my hunter's senses I could home in on the smell of smoke and burning flesh. MEGHAN!

"Ice-Boy, slow down! Jeez oh god my legs hurt," I zoned out to Puck's complaints and pushed forwards. I am coming for you Meghan.

I can see the fire up ahead and I know she is there. Wow, she has walked far for such a short time. Looking down, I can her footprints in the soft mud. Goodfellow has quietened which tells me that he has also spotted what I have seen. Tightening my grip on my trusty sword I gather pace. They won't know what hit them and with that I crash into the opening.

**Meghan's POV**

CRASH! What was that? Well, whatever it was it had broken whatever trance I had just been in. How long had I been dancing? All my body ached as if I had just run a marathon. Stiffening I fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, thankful for the soft mud and leaves that break my fall. My eye lids start to droop and they feel extremely heavy. However, I manage to keep them open just long enough to see Ash and Puck fighting side by side against my hunters.

Still fighting my eyelids I can see that Ash has already killed one as it lies lifeless and dangerously close to the fire. The graceful sweeps of his sword light up the clearing as it radiates an ice blue, contrasting the fire yet complementing it. Two more are dead, only one to go. Dropping the fiddle, it changes back into its original form. The lean, athletic legs transform into the shabby, stout hinds of a goat as it scuttles off into the forest. I don't ever remember them being fighters. Maybe there are new kinds of those beasts that don't find a fight to the death for their prey.

Tiny black dots dance around my vision as it blurs in and out of focus. I am fighting to stay awake because if I do fall prey to sleep I might not wake up.

"Meghan, look at me," Ash pleads, useless for him to try. "Please, I'll do anything you want, just say something," I begin to open my mouth and say something but it only a slight breath escapes my lips, followed by a faint whimper. It may just be my eyes playing tricks on me, but as I look up to face him I can spot one frozen drop on his face. Is that a tear? Is Ash crying over me? Well, I guess I was in a worse condition then I first thought.

"Come on princess, I don't want to have to carry you, or lose you so soon into this trip of fun," joked Puck, light-hearted as always.

"Don't you dare leave me Meghan Chase," whispered Ash, so intensely that my eyes opened just a little bit more. Whatever he was doing it was working and I didn't want him to stop. However, instead of continuing his forceful words he leaned in and kissed me. The fire began. For an Ice-prince he could carry a lot of heat. Jolting my with electricity, his lips moved over mine. It was so vivid that my eyes shot open wide and my whole body went all tingly. It felt good. He felt good. Without thinking I bit down on his lip and placed one of my hands on his cheek. Shuddering, he reached around my waist and pulled my upwards into a sitting position... on his lap. Finally, our lips parted. I wanted him close again but he was just too far away and staring into the distance. Oh no, he wasn't. He's looking a Puck. Damn, he looked really hurt. Only for a second, but then the jester grin returned.

"Well, you scared me there Princess let's keep together from now on, yeah?"

**Wow, finally completed chapter 4. Sorry, it took so long guys but I was on a leadership course in Wales and had NO WIFI. Grrrrrrr, well, I am back now I promise that chapter 5 is gonna be longer than the first 4 because I feel and about making you wait so long.**

**Okay, write some more soon. PLEASE REVIEW! 7 more reviews and you get the next chapter!**


End file.
